


dance of lovers

by catharticvillains



Series: a devil's dream [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticvillains/pseuds/catharticvillains
Summary: A birthday, a dance, a Prince who desires you above all, and a devil of lust who has fallen under your spell.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: a devil's dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	dance of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> female mc x diavolo.

ASMODEUS NOTICED IT FIRST⏤the long, dark, and sinfully lingering looks that the Prince was giving their pretty little human. It was hard for him not to; as the patron devil of lust, he was unnecessarily keen on tapping in to who was letting off such sexually charged energy in the hope of finding them himself.

But what a sight to behold it was, enough that he found himself wary to approach the human from the sheer attention that Diavolo was giving her without her notice. Or, he quirked an eyebrow, watching her take a generous handful of hair and sweep it from her shoulder to expose the smooth skin of her shoulder and neck, she knew exactly whose eyes were on her and was relishing in it.

It was, after all, her birthday. A woefully human concept as devils didn't celebrate them, but he⏤specifically Diavolo and Lucifer⏤had jumped on the proverbial bandwagon to celebrate the idea. Human lives were unfortunately very short and Asmodeus loved the idea of celebrating that; being immortal and damned to the devildom didn't allow such dread and worry over the end of their life.

He watched for a few more moments. Watched as Diavolo's golden eyes narrowed and swept over the skin exposed to him, all the while keeping that same jovial smile and chatting with other nobles as he sat upon his throne. Asmodeus noted that he quickly picked up a glass of demonus the higher his lust climbed in an effort to curb his appetite. While the Prince had never really shown interest in anyone and kept up the same façade with the people he met, leaving Asmodeus pondering what his lust would taste like, the clear interest in his gaze was a very different thing⏤those golden eyes were darker, narrower, lit with a gentle fire that grew closer to blazing with every swish of the revealing dress that their human wore, exposing just that little more of her hip bone.

It was all very fascinating and no less entertaining to watch. Asmodeus leaned against a golden pillar and sipped his drink, delighting at Diavolo's cresting arousal, and [Name]'s budding mischievousness. She knew exactly what she was doing as she swept the floor in an elegant dance with Lucifer, deliberately not meeting the golden eyes boring holes in her, and artfully exposing a sliver of lace at the top of her stockings.

Diavolo, and how Asmodeus applauded him for it, was a patient predator. He leaned back in his throne as the nobles around him puttered and joined the dancing, the black and gold of his horns glinting dangerously, the tattoos dancing across his skin like ribbons shining with the barest sheen of light.

Satan stepped in next, taking her hand from Lucifer when the song ended and beginning the intricate steps of a waltz that Asmodeus had not been guided in learning despite having all the time in the world. He was moving close, closer than Lucifer, until they were practically glued to each other, separating only briefly when the dance required it.

A look at the Prince upon his throne revealed a deliberate disinterest, but a greedy heart and mind that devoured every smooth movement and flush of skin. Asmodeus tutted at the muscles, exposed and a delicious shade of bronze, rippling as he got to his feet. The song ended and Satan parted from her, only for Diavolo to take his place faster than Mammon could butt in.

Asmodeus let out a breath of cool air to soothe his nerves as the Prince and human finally made eye contact. As wings shuddered and dipped when her fingers settled on his bare shoulders. As fingers, sharp with claws, landed delicately on her exposed hip, drifting just low enough to skirt the inside of her thigh.

The strings of a particular debauched tune began, one that Asmodeus recognized well as the "Dance of Lovers", a song written for himself no less, and the coupling of the evening began to move.

Patience. Precision. Control. The song's dance required flawless aspects of each, and Diavolo had mastered them to an art form. Every touch was deliberate; every brush of wings against her arms was timed; the lifting of her body into the air and the slow descent against his body was as sinful as the dance called for.

The crowd around them mimicked them, but none succeeded in enrapturing his attentions so throughly as the Prince and the human pressed as close to him as a second skin. Each brush of her skin against his drove that wedge of patience so close to the breaking point that Asmodeus could almost taste it. He could feel Lucifer off to the side, just as entranced as he was, desiring that same breaking, but knowing it would end well for no one but himself. Felt Mammon's jealousy grow, Beel's hunger manifest, Levi's drowsiness peak.

And then the song ended, fading into a dark chord that struck the same as the hand smoothing down [Name]'s back to sit firmly at the end of the gaping slash of her gown. Lingering. Pressing. Molding. Offering.

Asmodeus didn't dare break himself from the spell he had been drawn under. He continued to watch as the human allowed her hands to drift from where her hands had stayed dutifully at his shoulders, running down to the hard muscle of his pectorals, dancing underneath the golden jewelry. And then, so quick and gentle that if they had not been paying attention they would miss it, a feather soft kiss to the pulse of his throat.

A final nail to seal his coffin.

Diavolo leaned back when she parted from him, a firm line in place of his usual smile and a deadly promise in his gaze. [Name] watched on with a smile, that smile faltering when he lifted her wrist to his lips, biting her tongue to smother a gasp when he kissed the skin there, nipping at it with a pleasant sting of teeth.

The party went on around them. Asmodeus grinned when Diavolo drew her forward and whispered in her ear; grinned even more when he watched the gorgeous flush of her cheeks, the hand that had snuck up the back of her dress and squeezed a handful of tantalizingly soft flesh.

And then it was over, their brief but glorious dance. Diavolo retreated to his throne, took up his glass of demonus, and hid his smug grin behind its rim. [Name] mingled with Simeon and Luke, blushing even more furiously when the higher ranking angel remarked upon the dance with an amused but concerned question. She waved it off, laughing politely, but Asmodeus knew she still felt Diavolo's eyes on her, endlessly patient and waiting.

When the crowd had thinned to a select few in the early morning hours, and Asmodeus had drank enough demonus to last him a century, high on the rampant sexual tension between the human and Prince, [Name] finally approached Diavolo.

Lucifer, scolding Mammon and dragging him into the hall, was oblivious. Barbatos, carrying an inebriated Beel with the help of Levi and Belphie, didn't notice. But Asmodeus did.

Diavolo welcomed [Name] onto his lap as if it had been her throne for centuries. She crossed her legs and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his shoulder and then his collarbone and neck, all the way up to his jaw with a familiarity that told Asmodeus that they had done this before. The Prince's eyes were molten flames of ichor as she buried her fingers in the red locks of hair at the back of his head.

The devil of lust watched for a few more moments, the demonus catching up with him slowly. He would watch until it became clear his presence was not wanted, for this was his domain; this realm of lust, sin, debauchery, and pleasure that Diavolo was creating in the room.

But as his hand slipped up the silky folds of her dress, parting the cross of her legs and sinking deep between her thighs, his eyes blazed in warning. Her mouth parted against the flesh of his throat, a deep inhale his last and final chance to leave.

Asmodeus turned on his heel and, with a small sigh at the sudden moan echoing throughout the throne room, closed the golden double doors behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
